


Hope Never Fails

by Itch, KaitlynSpeight



Series: Be The Light [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, baby trafficking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is the man who has everything to die for and nothing to live for, but he's the man with an endless supply of hope. Now if only those years of hoping can finally become something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Never Fails

Gabriel’s kept with another handful of men, locked in a room no larger than a broom closet. They're allowed out once a day to stretch and use the bathroom when they aren't "needed", other than that, there's a bucket in the corner their captors empty twice a week. 

 

All of the other men have cracked, you can see it in their stance, how they hold themselves, they don't talk to each other, but you can see the crippling guilt in their eyes.

 

Gabriel can't do it, he'd rather die, he'd rather never see Sam again, he  _ won't  _ hurt these girls. He doesn’t care what they do to him, he isn’t going to be used in this disgusting ring and he isn’t going to break. 

 

Every day they’ll bring Gabriel out, they only keep him around for the satisfaction of breaking him at this point. He’s the toughest one they’ve had yet, and they want to see the light leave his eyes when he finally cracks, when he finally gives up and just takes.

 

They promise him the pain will stop, he’ll love it if he just lets go, lets himself have this. 

 

The beatings will end, 

 

no more whips, 

 

no more punching, 

 

no more boots stomping on fragile bones... 

 

But every single day, every time he’s faced with one of these poor women, so shattered that they’ve just given up entirely, he can’t do it. They don’t move, don’t try to fight it as his captors take them, again and again, as he’s forced to watch. 

 

Every day he’s left more bloody and broken than the day before, but he holds strong.

 

Finally they give up. He’s nothing but dead weight, they can’t break him and he’s going to die from the beatings soon enough anyway, that last blow to the head alone should have killed him. Gabriel hears them talking through the door, can see the look of horror on his fellow captives faces. He knows they look at him as some kind of pillar of hope, that they know he hasn’t given in as much as he knows they have.

 

He offers them a smile, teeth covered in blood and dirt, but still shining white in the darkness compared to the rest of his face, caked in blood, and black with bruises, before the door opens and he’s pulled out into the light. 

 

He knows how they kill people, a quick gunshot, then it’s into some type of wood chipper in a building adjacent to the one he’s been trapped in. 

 

At least he’ll get to see the sky again before he dies, he wonders if Sam still watches the stars, if he’s found someone else to lay with him as he does. Does he still go to their field and sit under their tree? Or does it hurt too much to think of him? 

 

Or does Sam not remember him at all and has moved on entirely with someone else?

 

No, of course Sam remembers him, Sam would be proud of him if he knew what Gabriel had endured to not hurt those women... He would be. Gabriel can almost hear him telling him so, but no, he can’t remember his voice. Can hardly remember his face. His head hurts when he tries to think about it, too many concussions. He wishes he could hear Sam talk one more time. Just one more “I love you.”

 

The man leading him throws him unceremoniously into the dirt outside of the building, winding up before landing a solid kick into Gabriel’s gut. Gabriel hurls what little remains in his stomach onto the man’s boot and rolls onto his back, looking up at the clear, starry sky, and as always, his thoughts drift to Sam. 

 

_ What’s he doing right now? Is he okay? What did he do when I went missing? _

 

His captors must think he’s too broken to fight back, because there’s only one man with him, only one person to take him to his death...

 

Something in him snaps, what would Sam think if he knew he gave up after all of this. He can get away, he’s hurt, but he can fight. There’s only one person standing in his way, and he isn’t expecting Gabriel to retaliate. He can do this, he can at least try, how will they punish him if he fails? Death? They were going to kill him anyway. Another beating? He’s endured worse.

 

The next time he winds up to kick, Gabriel rolls over, grabbing his leg and pulling, covering himself in his own vomit as he drags the man to the ground. He rolls up, running on pure adrenalin as he kicks the man in the head and runs, out of the clearing, through the woods.

 

He doesn’t have any idea where he is, or what he looks like. He’s sure if someone saw him shit would hit the fan, but it’s late, really late by the looks of it, and no one else is around.

 

He keeps running until he winds up in a familiar area, only a few blocks from his old home. His old life with Sam. Who knows who lives there now, who knows where Sam is, but... It’s some place he knows, and so it’s where he finds himself, pounding on the door at God knows what time of night, covered in blood, dirt, and bile.

 

“Do you know what time it fu-“ comes the shout as the door is ripped open, and Gabriel nearly collapses, because that’s Sam, that’s his voice. He’s home and Sam is here and Sam will protect him and he’s safe. But Sam is frozen in the doorway, mouth hanging open as he stares at the man before him, it can’t be Gabriel, but it is.

 

“Heya, kiddo, ja miss me?” His voice is rough with disuse, and it hurts to talk, hurts to breathe, so much screaming, so much pain, so much fear, has left his throat torn and raw. The adrenaline began to wear off and he  _ hurts _ .

 

Sam catches him when he falls, pulling him up into his arms, so, so gently. He cradles the man against his chest, he’s too thin, too light, he feels like a child in his arms, weak and fragile. “Oh, baby, what did they do to you?”

  
  



End file.
